One of the nanotube types is boron nitride nanotube (BNNTs), and it has boron and nitrogen atoms following each other at the corners of hexagons on graphene plane. The synthesis of boron nitride nanotubes (BNNT), which are the structural analogues of carbon nanotubes (CNT), can be performed with the similar methods used in the synthesis of carbon nanotubes. BNNTs are more resistant to high temperatures and chemical corrosion than the CNTs are and they have two times higher hydrogen storage capacity compared to CNTs.
Many methods have been used in synthesis of BNNT until now. First of these is arc discharge method. In the following years, chemical vapor deposition, laser ablation, ball milling and many other methods were used.
In many articles disclosing template assisted boron nitride nanotube synthesis, one of the methods known in the state of art, used carbon nanotubes (CNT) or aluminum filters as templates. CNTs are reacted with B2O3 and NH3 gases, and the carbon (C) atoms are replaced with B and N atoms. Therefore, the production of BxCyNz tubes is possible. However, in the said method, impure BNNT products are obtained since the carbons cannot be replaced completely.
Another method in the state of the art is chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. Many articles disclosing BNNT production with this method have been published.
Chinese Patent document no CN102874776, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a method for producing BNNTs. The said method comprises the steps of mixing amorphous boron powder, CaO and hydrochloric acid, and heating to temperatures of 1000-1100° C. Furthermore, in one embodiment of the invention, it is disclosed that borax is used.